When I See You Smile
by magicmumu
Summary: Quinn uses an assignment to tell Rachel she loves her and come out to the Glee club members


When I See You Smile

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Feberry, Brittana, Klaine, and whatever the spliced name for Lauren/Puck is

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is When I See You Smile by Bad English, and the characters of glee belong to Fox and Ryan Murphey.

Summary: Quinn uses an assignment to tell Rachel she loves her and come out to the Glee club members.

Author's Note: I needs some fluff in my life. So all of my fave characters and pairings are together and happy in no definate timeline.

Quinn took in a deep breath and shook her limbs loose. She moved from one foot to the other, and she looked at Mercedes, Brittany and Kurt, who were dressed up in black leather like she was, hair down as much as it could be with a yellow or red bandana around their forheads. All of them were dressed for the part of an 80 rock band, and it was an appropriate look for the assignment, which was power ballads. When she heard this, she knew which song she had wanted to do right away, as it was already a song she had wanted to sing ever since she had heard it. It was one of those songs that just seemed to have been written for her and her girlfriend, Rachel Berry. She wasn't sure why it had taken her so long to actually sing it. She was cetain Rachel had even heard her singing it every now and again in the shower, but when it came to the idea of singing it out loud for the rest of the Glee club- or anyone for that matter- Quinn would back down and keep the song to herself for just a little bit longer. Quinn and Rachel had the whole coming out conversation many times in the past, and Rachel was good about not pushing the issue, but she always made it clear just how much she wanted to hold hands in the hallway or kiss eachother goodbye before going seperate ways for class.

There was something wrong, though. Something had put her girlfriend in a funk, and Quinn just couldn't have that. It was then that she knew what she wanted to do. This song, she knew, would feed two birds with one seed (because really, who needs to go killing birds with stones anyway? It wasn't like the birds did anything to her...) She hoped that this song could help Rachel feel better and come out to the Glee club at least. She wanted to tell Rachel that she could do this, as long as Rachel was there beside her.

There was a hand on her shoulder, and Quinn looked to see that Brittany was asking if she was alright. When Quinn had booked the autotorium for a couple of days to practice, Brittany had been wandering the halls looking for her locker when she heard the once head cheerleader singing. She took a seat in the back until the song was finished, and then clapped so loudly and quickly that it had startled Quinn out of the slight trance she had been in while singing. She blushed, but Brittany just hugged her after making her way on stage and said that it was the perfect song for her and Santana and then asked of she could help her with the choreography. Quinn, though she wasn't sure just how much dancing there could be, allowed it.

What quinn didn't know was why the next practice for the song, Mercedes and Kurt were there. Mercedes just said something along the lines if it being her jam, which surprised Quinn, and Kurts excuse mentioned costume design. Quinn shrugged and allowed them to stay for the practice as was pretty certain they didn't know just why she was singing the song, past that it was her song for the assignment, and not dedicated to a certain brunette that she had at first reluctantly come to love. Feeling bad, she had offered to divide the parts so that all of them could get the credit for doing the assignment, but they waved her off, saying it was her song and they just wanted to help. Quinn told them to help her in the chorus, and they seemed content with that. She hadn't expected was how well all of their voices blended into this rock song that she had meant to sing solo.

Quinn nodded. "Okay, let's do this," she said, looking out into the seats where Rachel and the rest of Glee club (including Blaine, the honorary Glee member when it wasn't within a time bracket before a competition) was sitting, waiting for them to set up and be ready to go.

"HIT IT!" Mercedes called out.

Instead of some hard rock drums like the Glee club had anticipated after Mercedes' starting call, there came the sound of a synthesizer, and the soft beats. Both of Quinn's hands went to the microphone in front of her as Mercedes, Brittany and Kurt holding on to eachother and swaying lightly behind her. She wondered, with their costumes just how weird this was looking to those who could see the whole picture. But then her que came, and she had nothing to worry about by her nerves and getting the song lyrics right.

_Sometimes I wonder_

_How I'd ever make it through,_

_Through this world without having you_

_I just wouldn't have a clue_

_'Cause sometimes it seems_

_Like this world's closing in on me,_

_And there's no way of breaking free_

_And then I see you reach for me_

Quinn reached out her hand as well, her eyes catching Rachel's before it slowly went down to her side again. Kurt, Brittany, and Mercedes broke away from eachother, and moved around the stage as they danced together as the song got slightly faster with a little added guitar.

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_I wanna give in,_

_I wanna quit the fight_

_And then I see you, baby_

_And everything's alright,_

_everything's alright_

From past practice, Quinn knew that the danging behind her had a bit of a ballet feel to it, and Kurt took Mercedes' hand to twirl her right before they 'fluttered' towards the second microphone so they could help her with the chorus. Brittany twirled on her own, then hurried towards the microphone Quinn was opccupying, but she didn't sing the chorus, she just put her arm around Quinn's hip and rested her head on her shoulder dreamily, looking out into the audience for Santana. She came in on the 'Oh, oh' but otherwise seemed content to be next to Quinn as she sang.

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world, oh oh,_

_you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light, oh oh,_

_I see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me_

Quinn watched as Brittany left her shoulder and went to dance around the stage, letting the song get ahold of her. Mercedes and Kurt danced with her a little bit, but not really know what the taller blonde was doing, left her to her own devices.

_Baby there's nothing in this world_

_that could ever do_

_What a touch of your hand can do_

_It's like nothing that I ever knew _

Kurt and Mercedes picked up the ribbon off the floor at the sides of the stage, flicking their wrists to let the ribbon fly into the air, yellow and green swirls moving around Brittany as she continued to dance. There was a small smile on her face as she danced, and everyone knew that she was where she was meant to be. Quinn took the microphone off of the stand and walked the stage.

_And when the rain is falling_

_I don't feel it,_

_'cause you're here with me now_

_And one look at you baby_

_Is all I'll ever need,_

_you're all I'll ever need_

Quinn went to Mercedes, who swirled the ribbon around the blonde, while Kurt continued to dance lightly and wave his ribbon around for Brittany, who moved inwards to Quinn and sang the chorus with the ex-head cheerleader.

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world, oh oh,_

_you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light, oh oh,_

_I see it shining right through the rain _

_I see a ray of light, oh oh,_

_I see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Oh yeah, baby _

_Babywhen I see you smile, smile at me_

Quinn moved towards the front of the stage as she put the microphone upwards as she sang the louder, higher notes of the song.

_Sometimes I wanna give up_

_I wanna give in,_

_I wanna quit the fight_

_And then I see you baby_

_And everything's alright,_

_everything's alright _

_Its alright!_

Quinn began to walk across the stage again as she sang the last line again, and danced with the heavy guitar. Then she started to sing the chorus one more time as she began to decend the stairs and walk out into the audience.

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world, oh oh,_

_you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light, oh oh,_

_I see it shining right through the rain (YEAH!)_

She went up towards where Rachel was sitting, her face in awe as Quinn got closer.

_When I see you smile_

_Yeah, I can face the world, oh oh,_

_you know I can do anything, now..._

The brunette shook her head quickly in a 'what are you doing' sort of look on her face. Quinn's only answer was a nod of her head while she took the brunette's hand in the one that wasn't holding the microphone.

_When I see you smile_

_(Oh yeah,) Baby when I see you smile _

_Smile at me..._

There was an applause from the stage, but the Glee club in front of Quinn remained silent as if intent on hearing what Rachel had to say to this. "I love you, Rachel," Quinn said, shaking her head slightly, "I don't care about anything else."

"Quinn..." the brunette said in a choked voice. She flung her arms aroun d the blonde, and Quinn held her, her eyes fluttering closed as her heart hammered in her chest. She felt the slight adrenilene high from the performance, but she felt okay now that Rachel was in her arms like this.

"That was... amazing!" Blaine cried out hugging his boyfriend. His voice had cut Quinn and Rachel out of the

"Wasn't it?" Kurt asked in responce.

"Well, the ribbons were a little gay," Lauren said with a small shrug, but there was a smile on her face that showed that she liked the song.

"Then I did well," Kurt said with a small sniff.

Brittany practically skipped down the stairs and stood next to Santana, who remained silent for a moment. "I know I can't sing all that well, but... That dance was for you," she said softly.

Santana stood up, flickered her eyes to Quinn, nodding to her as a way of saying she liked the song, and took Brittany's hand. The two left the autotorium together, and no one thought to ask where they were going or why. From her limited past with Santana, Quinn figured she had words for Brittany that no one else deserved to hear, and she was glad that Brittany's dancing meant so much to the Latina. "That... sounded so much better than it does in the shower," Rachel mumbled against her shoulder.

Quinn let out a small laugh, and buried her nose in Rachel's hair as her hand rubbed the diva's back. "You can help me prove that theory once and for all someday," she promised without her usual sly tone.

"Does this mean..."

"Yes."

"We can, like, hold hands in the hallways and kiss and stuff at school now?"

"Whatever you want," Rachel murmured in her ear, and though part of her wanted to tease the brunette for the rare moments when Rachel's grammer wasn't over the top, she took it as a sign that she had left her girlfriend somewhat speechless, which was a major win on her part.

Quinn was pretty sure people were telling her great job on the song. She was pretty sure Blaine and Kurt went to find a seat in the back while Finn set up his song. She was almost certain Puck was watching them and having his lewd thoughts about them together (which Quinn was pretty sure Lauren saw and smacked him upside the head for). Quinn was sure that Mr. Shuester was trying to get everything back underway so they could be finished with the autotorium by 5 PM. Quinn was also sure that she didn't give a damn about anything else but the girl in her arms.


End file.
